


Hunt You Down

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Invisible Threads of Loyalty [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Bloodplay, Collars, Dark Eggsy, Dark Harry Hart, Dark Merlin, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Harry leans down to pick up the trailing end of the leash. Eggsy stands just to the side, his body still poised to fight with the knife pointed out towards the middle of the warehouse. A drop of blood falls from his hand to land in the cooling puddle on the floor as Harry pulls him closer. The collar pulls tight to the back of Eggsy’s neck as he let himself be moved, his arm dropping down to his side.





	

Harry leans down to pick up the trailing end of the leash. Eggsy stands just to the side, his body still poised to fight with the knife pointed out towards the middle of the warehouse. A drop of blood falls from his hand to land in the cooling puddle on the floor as Harry pulls him closer. The collar pulls tight to the back of Eggsy’s neck as he let himself be moved, his arm dropping down to his side.

“They shouldn’t ‘ave run,” Eggsy growls. His eyes shine nearly black as he stares into Harry’s. Merlin’s arms snake around him from behind, his nose tucking into the back of his neck, as Harry tugs his face in closer.

“That they shouldn’t have, my boy. You were marvelous.” Harry let his eyes drop to Eggsy’s cheek, where a streak of blood sluggishly drips its way down his face. With a delighted snarl, Harry leans in the scant few centimeters to lick it from his face. Behind him, Eggsy hears Merlin let out a dark chuckle just before he feels his teeth sink into the back of his neck, just below the collar.

A moan escapes past Eggsy’s lips, as his grip on the knife loosens and it drops with a clatter to the ground. Merlin’s arms grip him tighter, and Harry leans back just enough to look at Eggsy again. His mouth is twisted into a sneer, and Eggsy watches rapt as his tongue darts out to lick the red sheen from his lips.

“Might I suggest we call in Davaros to clean up this...mess, and we can head back to the mansion? I do believe that I’d like to thank you properly, my boy.”

“Aye,” Merlin responds from behind him. He licks over the bruise his teeth have left on Eggsy’s neck, before hooking his chin over his shoulder to meet Harry’s eyes. “I think the lad deserves a reward.”

Eggsy tilts his head to stare up through the skylight at the darkened sky with a delighted expression on his face. His fingers reach into the pocket of his jeans, heedless of the blood drying tacky to them, to pull out his phone. His voice is thick, his head filled with thoughts of what his lovers have in store for him. “I’ll make the call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
